Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-1$ and $x$ and add $2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $1$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $2$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-1x + 2) = \color{orange}{-5(-x+2)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{-5(-x+2)}$ $-5(-x+2)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-x+2)+1$.